A Not Very Typical Summer
by CelticFire32
Summary: Fate screws everyone over. Always.


**Hello! This is my first try at Harry Potter fanfiction! **

**Its next generation, just so you know. **

**I would love any reviews about how you like it! I'm not sure I'm a huge fan of the plot, so please tell me what you think. **

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer...don't own, never will etc, etc. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

There are three key things a teenage girl fears: guys playing with our emotions, then completely screwing us over, major wardrobe malfunctions and parents splitting up, starting with that dreaded, yet stereotypical line "Honey, sit down, we have to talk to you about something."

Since I had already successfully completed the first two, it wasn't exactly a surprise that the summer after fifth year, mum and dad sat Al, James and I down in the living room, the whole thing going textbook—dad rigid and impassive, staring straight ahead in those dorky glasses he had worn for the past thirty years, mum pretending to be all nurturing and caring and stuff, her voice quivering while they announced their separation.

I suppose this is an endorsement why _not_ to marry your high school sweetheart after saving the entire wizarding world from disaster.

Al and James reacted the exact same why that was expected. James, usually loud and outspoken, went into his room and didn't utter a word for a week. Al went to every muggle party he could and drank and smoked his way to obliviousness. It was the same way they had handled Louis's attempt at suicide in January, and just about any difficult thing that happened to our family.

To be honest, they _sucked_ at coping.

So, at sixteen, I had been kissed once (and dumped), invited to a dance once (also dumped, for another girl after my dress…shudder, I can't even bring myself to think of it) and now was subjected to some crazy mixed family prisoner exchange back and forth.

Life was looking _great_.

By the way, sarcasm is my friend. It's what happens when you hang out with obsessively cynical people.

* * *

><p>Mum moved out a few days after the 'announcement', after sleeping in our guest bedroom and pretending that whenever dad walked into the room, he didn't exist. He did exactly the same thing, avoiding eye contact and hiding in his study all day. Al moaned about, holding his head with a presumable hangover. James woke up early, went to work, and came home late.<p>

Before I had to help mum with boxes and the whole moving process (which, to be honest, didn't make much sense. She has a magical wand! What the heck are we doing, using manual labour?) I went to Hermione's and Ron's place. It was a fairly short walk (as in 15 kilometres, but whatever) and at least there, it was peaceful. It didn't feel as though a battle was about to erupt and I was sneaking through enemy territory. Plus Hugo is an awesome friend and Rose is like my older sister. And Ron and Hermione don't have a problem with me coming round. They seem as upset about the whole divorce thing as me actually.

"Why do you think people fall in love?" I asked Rose while we were sitting on her bed, looking at the glossy pages of 'What a Witch—A magazine for teenage witches, warlocks and hags alike!' as the rain came down in sheets, as it had the past three days. Rose paused, as she scanned over the horoscopes.

"Procreation," she finally said, tossing the magazine away "Can you believe this muggle rubbish they put in here? Give me a centaur any day…this stuff is as vague as Divination"

I just gaped at her "Procreation? You think love is about sex?"

Rose shrugged, picking up her hairbrush and starting to comb her red hair (like every other member of the Weasley family) "What's love, do you think?"

I rolled my eyes, then racked my brain "Its…ah…frig." I had no idea how to phrase 'love'.

"It's a biochemical reaction that occurs in our brain into order to ensure the continuation of our species," Rose said simply, still brushing. Rose happened to be the ultimate contradiction—a typical teenager with the IQ of a genius. She was in residency for St. Mungos as a healer already, after being given special permission by the school and ministry to skip year seven and go straight to post-secondary "Without these reactants there wouldn't be children, and our species would have died out a long time ago."

"You suck," I rolled my eyes and flopped over the side of her bed, letting my head dangle and blood rush to my face.

"I'm just realistic," she replied, picking up the discarded magazine again "Look at this—four guaranteed weight lose spells for swimsuit season." She flipped to the page with interest.

"Could you be any more stereotypical?" Hugo poked his head into the room, looking disgusted. I hadn't seen him all morning (presumably doing some weird guy thing that I did _not _want to find out about) "Hey Lil…are you okay?"

I groaned in response "My whole life is a stereotype."

"At least the separation wasn't over an affair or something," Hugo said thoughtfully, completely missing the death glares Rose was sending him "Could you imagine the headlines? _'__Famous Potter Family Torn Apart After Scandalous Affair'. _Hey, you think I could use that Lily? Nobody would mind if we stretched the truth _just a little _and I sure could use some pocket money—"

Rose had (thankfully) cursed him with a silencing charm, sending him running to go and find Hermione. Involuntarily, my face began to get hot and I pulled myself up.

"It's nothing like that Lily," she said soothingly "People grow apart. Lots of families go through divorces over loss of communication."

Well, it was a nice try by Rose. Had it been true, I would have felt a lot better.

Unfortunately, Hugo has a real knack for being right.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think? Please Review!<strong>


End file.
